Red reaction
by Scetchbook123
Summary: Karkat has always hated Nepeta's flush crush on him. But will her moving on show his true feelings? Will he get the chance to fix things or is it too late for him to get her back? IF he ever breaks out of his denial.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Karkitty!" Nepeta says as she enters my room. "Get out." I snap.

She puts her hands on her hips and pouts. "But kaaarrrrkiiitttyyy!" She wines. "Gog, what is it?" I ask. "I was wondering if you have a movie recommendation?" She asks. "Oh, why didn't you say so?

That kinda depends on what mood your going for. If you are ok with crying, are you trying to cuddle with someone, laugh." I begin explaining. "Uumm.. Cuddles and laughs!" She replies.

"Ok, rom coms are over there, the smaller stack of them has more romance so those would be best." I say and point to a stack of movies. She starts scanning over them. "You haven't asked for movies before, whats the occasion?" I ask. "I'm going on a date!" She says cheerfully. "You are? With who?!" I ask. Her hands go back on her hips. "You don't have to act so surprised!" She says.

"And for your information it is with Sollux." She says with her nose in the air.

…...What... Grah! No no no Karkat, don't freak out. Why am I so shocked by this? I mean shes cute. It's actually great to hear now that I think about it. This means she is moving on from me. Freedom!

"Oh, ok. Sorry but. Sollux? How did that happen?" I ask. How the hell did she get Sollux of all people to go out with her?

"We've been hanging out lately and I asked if we wanted to watch a movie with me. He said 'It's a date' So I decided to pick one out." She answers. "Hmm. If you want Sollux to enjoy the movie you'd better pick something with crude humor, the romance stuff will do nothing." I reply.

"Oh, do you have any of those?" She asks. "A few over there. I see no point in ones without romance so they all have some." I answer and point to a stack of 3. "Thanks Karkitty!" She says, grabbing a movie and walking out.

This is weird. Sollux and Nepeta? What happened to Aradia? Or Feferi?

I turn on trollian.

HEY. YOUR GOING OUT WITH NEPETA? HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?

II2 2omeone jelou2?

AS IF. JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION. I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH FEFERI OR ARADIA

Nope. Fef ii2 just a good lii2tener. And Aradia. It'2 compliicated and II don't want compliicated anymore. Nepeta ii2 2iimple and niice.

HUH. I DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD HAVE A SENCIBLE SIDE LIKE THAT

2hut up Kk.

NOPE.

Whatever. How diid you even fiind out?

WAS I NOT SUPPOST TO? I DO HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW. SHE CAME OVER FOR MOVIES TO WATCH WITH YOU.

2hiit. You diidn't tell her what a horriible iidea iit ii2 to watch rom com2 of all thiing2 wiith me?

OF COARSE I DID. SHE GRABBED THAT SHITTY KIND OF COMEDY YOU LIKE.

IIf they are 2o 2hiitty why do you own them?

I ONLY HAVE THE ONES WITH ROMANCE. IT MAKES THEM BAREABLE AND IF YOU WANT TO BE A TRUE COLLECTER YOU HAVE TO GET THEM ALL.

Whatever you weiirdo. II'm leaviing now. Bye Kk.

LATER.

I guess this makes sense. I mean, that was a good reason. There is nothing complex about Nepeta, she was cute, she will laugh at his jokes-What the fuck am I doing?! I shouldn't care at all! It is none of my buissness. And I never liked her that way so it doesn't effect me.

….I need food.

I walk into the kitchen and see them laughing. Sure there are a few other people in here blah blah blah.

I just. I'm not paying attention to anyone else. Gog what is wrong with me?

I walk over to the fridge and look through all of the food. Someone taps my shoulder, I jump.

"Hahaha! Jumpy aren't we Karkles?" Terezi says. "Oh, you." I reply. "What's wrong with you? Did somebody fall asleep out of their pod again?" She asks. I just grunt and close the fridge.

"What do you want?" I ask. "Well I was going to tease you about your stalker going on a date but I think you are doing that on your own." She answers. Shit! It is bothering me a little sure, but how can she tell?! Shit shit shit, they are both standing right there!

I hear Nepeta giggle. "It'th ok Kk, you don't have to hide your true feeingth anymore." Sollux says sarcasticly. "Shut the fuck up." I snap. "Karkitty, no need to be rude. You can come clean now." Nepeta says, tagging onto the joke. He got her to be sarcastic! What the fuck is happening!?

"Great, now your being sarcastic to. Maybe you could not make dumb jokes about feeling I don't even fucking have." I reply. Why am I so fucking pissed!? GRAH!

I march out of the kitchen and back to my room. Slamming the door behind me.

Time to figure this out. It's movie time!

Whenever I need to think about something I don't understand, (or I am just pissed) I watch as many movies as I need. The best one is always 50 First Dates, but I save that one for last, I like to build up to it with a few less impressive ones.

***2 and a half rom coms later***

Half way through 50 First Dates and someone has the nerve to knock on my door.

I'm sitting in my movie chair huddled under a blanket, with a large bowl of popcorn in front of me. I have barley touched it. "Go away, I'm busy!" I shout. "You don't even know who it is." Kanaya replies through the door. "Well I do now!" I shout back. She enters anyway. "Karkat I noticed you were in distress today. Is everything alright?" She asks. "I'm ducking fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I reply. Yeah. I wouldn't I be? "Are you sure? I noticed you were unhappy when Nepeta was mentioned. Are you flushed for her?" She asks. Gog, how can she even think that? "of coarse not! She is just some annoying girl I've been putting up with." I say. "I don't think that is all. It might seem like it, but we often take things, and people, in our life's for granted. I believe you miss her now that she is flushing for someone else." She explains. Who does she think she is?! She doesn't even have the right to talk about my ducking love life! Or anyone else's! "No! Just lay off! How do you know she is flushed for him anyway?! One date doesn't mean shit!" I yell. Crap. Why am I yelling about this?! Fucking hell. Is she right? Do I miss Nepeta fawning over me? I couldn't. I always hated it. "No need to yell. And the fact that you are yelling about the matter proves I am right. You should really control your emotions if you want to be in denial." She says. I grind my teeth. "I am not in fucking denial! You need to keep your nose out of my business and shut your big fucking preteen shoot!" I scream at her. Well. Now she thinks she's right for sure. I am such an idiot. She sits down next to me. "Karkat. The only way you will feel better is if you come clean. It doesn't have to be to everyone, or even to me. But you need to let your feelings out in a more healthy manner." She explains. I can't believe I am about to do this..  
"Fine.. I just.. I don't know what's wrong with me.. I have always hated her flush crush on me. It drives me insane. But now she is acting like it was never there. And I don't get it! Why should I care? I should I give a duck about someone I done care about?" I vent out. "Well, like I said, you don't know what you have until just gone. You probably didn't hate it at all and got used to it. It is hard to study to things suddenly. Especially when you they have been there for so long. You will move on. Just like she has." She explains. I turn my head to look at her. "But why did she move on? If I actually did like having her here then why did she leave?" I ask. "It gets tiring chasing after someone who isn't chasing you back." She answers. Fuck. Do I really like her? This freaky cat girl who never left me alone. How could I not see it? If there was anything to see that is. "Heh. I'm support to be this great love expert, watching all these movies, I thought I knew what I was talking about. But I can't even figure out my own feelings." I say. This sucks. This sucks so much.

I could be flushed for the one person who would feel the same and she is gone.

"But do you feel flushed?" She asks. "I don't even fucking know. I've never been before so I don't know. Yeah yeah, have to start somewhere but why her? It can't be her. Not the person who I kept wishing would leave me alone... I bet that's what it is. I was always hoping she would leave so now that she has I don't have anyone to bother me. I just need to find a new pest." I say. That makes sense right? Yeah. Yeah it does! She sighs and stands up. "You will see. You will see what I see soon enough." She says as she opens the door and leaves. Whatever. She doesn't know me all that well anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: They drank

In the morning I just sit in my room. I font want to go out there and see them together. I should just wait and see how things went.. why wait? That's right! I can just message Sollux. I open my husk top and send a message.  
CG HEY  
TA. 2up Kk  
CG. HOW'S IT GOING?  
TA. Cut the Crap Kk, you want to know how the date went don't you?  
CG. ...  
TA IIt wa2 niice, the moviie wa2 funny, she wa2 funny..  
CG JUST FUNNY HUH? THATS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN IS IT?  
TA 2Low down, II never 2aiid that. You are 2o jealou2  
CG WILL YOU PEOPLE DROP THAT. IM NOT  
TA Then you don't care that we are goiing out agaiin tomorrow?  
CG OF COARSE NOT. WHY WOULD I CARE?  
TA Becau2e you are you. But whatever. Are you ever gonna go eat?  
CG YES. IVE BEEN BUSY.  
TA Wiith what? There ii2nt anythiing for you to do iin there by your2elf  
CG ... SHUT THE FUCK UP. IM HUNGRY.  
TA Hehehe, byyyyeee Kk  
Son of a bitch. Why did I just do that.  
Well now I have to go eat don't I?  
I walk to the kitchen and grab some  
Milk flakes, or "cereal" as you humans call it. As soon as I sit down at the table Nepeta walks in. She is humming the tune of (). She sits across from me with a bowl and grabs the box of milk flakes. I pretend she isn't here. "How are you?" She asks. "Fine. Same old same old." I answer. "That's good I suppose." She replies and continues to hum while eating. "What got you in such a good mood?" I ask. I am hardly glancing at her. I wouldn't be at all but I can't help it. "Last night was so much fun that's what! We watched 2 movies because he brought one to, and ate a bunch of popcorn, and then sat around for hours talking and making jokes! He is such a good listener." She answers. Crap, I wasn't expecting her to be this happy about it. "What did you do last night?" She asks.

"I watch some movies. Kanaya came by and interupted the last one though." I reply.

"Really? What did she want to talk about? She normally wouldn't come by someone's room without being invited." She asks. "She thought I was distressed after what happened in the kitchen." I say, using air quotes around the word distressed. "Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Oh coarse." She answers. "Ok, well.. Are you his matesprit? I mean do you really like him enough to be?" I ask. Shit, I'm starting to blush. "Well I'm not yet. But.. I don't know, I might. I think I'll now after a few more dates." She answers. "Well, I'd better get going. I'm meeting Aradia so she can do my nails." She says and stands up. Once she leaves the room I face palm myself.

Gog I am so stupid! I clear the table and storm off to my room. This sucks! Gog, I just HAD to ask didn't I? I am such a fucking idiot. I head back to my room with angst. I just want to sleep. But I hang out of my husktop for a while. Until I fall asleep at my desk. I stay there for a while. Along while. Almost to the next day. I wake up by being messaged by someone.

TZ H3Y K4RKL3S!

CG NOT NOW TEREZI. I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR TEASING RIGHT NOW.

TZ HOW D1D YOU KNOW 1 W4S GONN4 T34S3?

CG BECAUSE YOUR YOU.

TZ W3LL F1N3. 1 GU3SS 1 WONT T3LL YOU WHAT N3P3T4 TOLD M3 ABOUT H3R AND SOLLUX.

CG I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THEM.

TZ Y3S YOU DO. 1 C4N SM3LL 1T

CG HOW? YOUR NOT EVEN IN THE SAME ROOM DUMBASS

TZ YOUR M34N TODAY. BUT TRUST M3! YOU W4NT TO H34R TH1S!

CG ...FINE. WHAT DID SHE SAY?

TZ SH3 S41D THAT SH3 ONLY ST4RTED S331NG H1M TO G3T OV3R YOU. 1T'S ST4RT1NG TO WORK BUT SH3 1SN'T SUR3 HOW TH1NGS W1LL TURN OUT.

CG SAY WHAT?

TZ YOU H34RD M3.

CG SHIT. SO SHE LIKES US BOTH?

TZ DUH!

CG … WHAT AM I SUPPOST TO DO WITH THIS INFORMATION?

TZ 1 DON'T KNOW! jUST K33P 1T 1N M1ND OR SOM3TH1NG.

TZ 1 H4VE TO GO NOW, DON'T T3LL HER 1 TOLD YOU! BY3!

Ugh. I get up to go wander around. I am so not in the mood to talk to anyone. But if I stay in my room any longer Sollux will never let me hear the end of it. He isn't the type to forget...

I lap around the entire building twice before hearing Sollux laughing. What the fuck is he doing? I watch him, he looks around like he's lost. "Hey Sol." I greet him. "Oh, Hey Kk." He sounds weird. "Are you ok?" I ask. He takes a step and stumbles into a wall. "Shit Sollux. Are you drunk?" I Neal down to help him up when Nepeta comes around the corner. "Heey! Karpkitty!.. uh karkitty*" she says loudly. She spreads out her arms for a hug, her arm hits the wall. "Shit what did you guys do?!" I can not believe he got her drunk. He hardly ever drinks anyway, but come on! "Why is this hallway so small? It sinks! Stinks*" Nepeta says. "Holy shit, how much did you guys drink?" I ask. I mean. What the fuck?! Nepeta never drinks! I doubt she ever has! "Come on guys.." I say and help them to least dangerous echto lab. Once the door closes behind us I tell them to sit down, and they do. However they are still being drunk retards. "Kaaaay Kaaaayy. Kaaay kaay!" Sollux says. "What?" I sigh as I ask. "You should get thwome drinkth! You'd be a blazt if you drank!" Ugh. I face palm. "No. No more drinks. For anyone." I reply. "Hey, hey Sollux! Do the thing! Do the thing do the thing do the thing!" Nepeta says as she clings to his arm from behind. "What thing?" He asks. She falls over. "Ow! Ehehehe... The glowy thing!" She replies. "Oh.. Which one?" He asks. "The.. the um.. I don't know! Any one of them!" She answers. "Ok.." he replies. He lifts his right hand and it glows blue. He looks back at her, "what should I mess with?" He asks. "...Karkat!" She answers. Wait. WHAT?! His glowy shit surrounds me and I float into the air.

"Sollux put me the fuck down!" I yell. Shiiiit! He sends me flying across the room. "Fucking hell Sollux!" I yell some more. The door opens and Gamzee walks in. "Woah! Cool bro!" He says. He walks over and sits next to Sollux. "Can I fly to?" He asks. "Thure." Sollux answer and uses his left hand to send Gamzee in the air with me. "Sollux! Can you do the shippy thing?" Nepeta asks. "Yea, picture your plot first." He answers. She nods and closes her eyes for a moment. "Mmm. Ok!" She says. He puts his hands together and me and Gamzee smack together. "Armmmfg!" I can't even come up with words! Oh wait, I can. "Sollux you enormous ass hole!" I yell. "Hehe. Hey best bro!" Gamzee says. "Make them kiss!" Nepeta squeals. "If you do that I will END you!" I scream. "Ok." Sollux says and starts moving our heads. "Eeeee!" Nepeta squeals. "Nnnnnnooooooo!" I yell. Shit. He forces our faces together. I can not believe this. He is forcing me to kiss Gamzee. "Yay!" Nepeta screams and throws her arms in the air. "Is it our turn?" Sollux asks her. She giggles and nods. He drops me and Gamzee. Thank god. I get up and look over at them. I am going to kill- ...their making out. Fuck. I. Can't. Take. This. I march over to them, pull Sollux off her, and punch him. "I heard yelling a minute ago." I hear Kanaya say on the other side of the door. She and Terezi walk in and see everything. "Karkat? What happened in here?" Kanaya asks. I push her out of my way and march out. "Karkat!" Terezi shouts as the door closes behind me. I storm into my room and start pacing.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! This is the worst thing that could happen! Gog. Am it really that jealous?! Is it possible I am actually flushed for the girl I always hated having around? I grunt and reach over to my desk, I throw a sickle at the wall. Fucking hell. I flop on my bed and take a deep breath. I can't sleep. I wont until tomorrow. I can tell.


	3. Chapter 3: The morning after

I didn't sleep at all... ok knew I wouldn't, but I still wish I did. My computer beeps. Crap. Its Sollux.  
TA Are you goiing to talk to me or not?  
CG ID RATHER NOT.  
TA Well II need 2ome an2wer2  
CG YOU DONT REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT LAST NIGHT, DO YOU?  
TA Not really. I know Nepeta and I decided to hang out then instead of tonight. And everything after her coming to my room became a blur. So I'm coming over.  
CG NO!

A knock on my door. Fuck.  
He was messaging me on his way over. That sneaky ass.  
I get up and open the door. His arms are folded, and he has a big bruise on his cheek bone that spears to the side of his face a bit. He doesn't say anything, just walks in and closes the door behind him. "Start talking." He's says and points to the bruise on his face. "You got Nepeta to drink. Your guys were so retarded and drunk. And after I brought you to the safest lab you made me fly in the air. Gamzee came in, Nepeta said to do the shippy thing, which by the way, I still need to kill you for. And then you dropped us and started making out." I explain. He just continues to look at me. "Can you leave me alone now?" I ask. "No. You still haven't explained how my face got this chunk of purple." He answers. I look away. "You got mad at me for kissing her didn't you?" He asks. "Get the fuck out." I reply. "No. Not until you answer me." He says. "Where issue he anyway? Doesn't she have a monster hang over from that much drinking as her first time?" I ask. "Yeah, but when your hung over you just want to be left alone, believe me. She's trying to sleep in her room anyway." He answers. "You clearly don't know her enough. She never wants to be alone." I reply. "... fine, ill go check on her. But if the voices start echoing I can't stay with her." He says. "Oh yeah. I forgot how bad they get when your head hurts." I reply. "I'm gonna go check on her." He says and walks out. He stops in the doorway and doubles over. "Fuuuck..." he groans. "Sollux? You need to get to your room." I say. I put his arm around me and I help him to his room.  
I can't help wonder about Nepeta... fine fine. I walk over to her room and knock on the door. "Come in." She moans. I enter and look around for her. She is sitting against the wall with her husktop in her lap. "Hey Nep. You doing ok?" I ask as I walk over to her. I sit down next to her and look at her.

"Ugh. I don't even know. My head hurts so much! And I feel kind of sick.." She answers.

"That's because you drank yourself sick with Sollux." I reply. "Yeah. I know." She says.

"You do? He didn't remember any of it. I had to explain it all to him before he got sick." I reply.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't drink as much as him. Wait. Is he ok?!" She asks. "Don't worry, he's fine. The voices are pretty horrible with hangover. I think that's why he doesn't drink much. I helped him into his pod so he's fine." I answer. "Ok. And I'm sorry for having him mess with you last night." She says. She looks pretty sad. "It's fine. Except for what you called, the shippy thing. Someone needs to pay for that." I reply. "Sorry." She says and turns to the side to hug me, almost knocking me over. Her husktop falls to the ground in between us. "Nepeta are you ok?" I ask. What the fuck is going on with her? "Not really. I'm so confused! He is so nice to me! But with the things he's been getting me to try... I feel uncomfortable about it, but it's nice to try new things. I don't know if I should be mad at him, or be thanking him!" She explains into my shirt. I sigh and hug her back.

"It will be fine. Trust me. Everything seems to work out in the end..." I reply. "Doesn't it?" I whisper. I don't know if she heard the last part. But that's ok. I feel so relaxed now, just sitting here with her.

It feels right. "Uh Nepeta.: I start to say. I have realized it. "Yeah?" She asks. "I'm... I'm sorry. For everything. Yelling at you all the time. Pushing you away. I just..." I close my eyes tightly.

Fuck. She is with Sollux. What am I doing?! She jerks her head up, I open my eyes and look down at her. Shit, I think her eyes are watering. "What is wrong with you?!" She asks. "Uhh." It's all I can get out since I have no idea what is going on. She releases me from the hug and starts poking my chest as she yells.

"Now you want to apologize?! Now your sorry?!" I start sliding across the wall to try and back up.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to my head?!" She screams with her hands gripping her hair and her eyes shut as tight as they could be. I see a few tears leek out and run down her face.

"Shit Nep. I uh.." I start saying. "Don't say anything!" She screams. Fucking fuck!

What am I supposed to do now?! In the movie I watch I would kiss her and everything would be fine. But I don't think that will work here. Would it? I put my hands on her shoulders and feel her shaking. "Please don't..." She says. I see tears dripping to the floor. I pull her into a hug and she begins to sob into my shirt. "Your such a jerk." She cries. "I know..." I sigh. "Why do you have to do this to me? Why now?" She asks. "I... I don't know. If I had a choice I would let you move on to be his matesprit. But it's like there's something in the back of my head telling me that I can't let that happen... Basically, I'm a fucking retard. That's why." I answer. She gently hugs me back.

"Your not a retard Karkat. You just have delayed reactions." She says softly as her sobs fade away.

I can tell she is still crying, but for some reason she isn't making a sound. I can only tell because of her tears seeping through my shirt. "I don't mean to be rude. But, I would like to take a cat nap to make my head feel better.. If you don't mind." She says and lets go of me. She wipes the tears from her eyes and gives me a small smile. "Sure." I reply and stand up.

As I walk down the hall back to my room I start thinking. What did I just do? Why did I say what I said? What is going through her head now? Is she actually sleeping? What the fuck do I do now?

I feel like I don't know anything anymore...


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry Nep

CG: KANYA. I'M READY TO OPEN UP.

GA: Really? Alright. Would You Like Me To Come Over?

CG: SURE.

I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this. I am so stupid. But at least I have someone to talk to about it. And don't say anything about Gamzee because he is my moirail! He can't help.

He would just offer me a pie which I would be depressed enough to except and probably end up drunk messaging Nepeta. Not happening. And Kanaya doesn't judge. She has already tried to help me so I know she will be good at it.

I hear a knock at the door. Well she got here fast.

I open it and let her in.

"Hello." She says to greet me. "Hi." I reply.

We both sit on the floor facing each other. "Now. What is it you want to open up about?" She asks.

I let out a long sigh. "I'm flushed for Nepeta aren't I?" I ask in reply. "I'm afraid so." She answers.

"What made you realize it?" She asks. "Being so fucking bothered by her and Sollux... The fact that them kissing made me punch him. And, well. I was checking on her about her hangover not to long ago. It didn't go over well. I practically confessed and she started yelling at me, and we hugged for a really long time which made be blush. And. It's just so fucked up. I can't take her away from my best friend! And she probably hates my guts now anyway! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!" I end up yelling. I can feel a lump in my throat. Should have seen that coming. I squeeze my eyes shut and fall back, gripping my hair tightly. She shooshes me and hugs me after sitting me back up.

"If it helps.. I passed by Aradia and she was going to Sollux's room when I was coming here.

It could mean something." She says. My eyes shoot open. "I don't know if that's good or not.. But either he will go back to her, letting you have Nepeta. Or He will turn her down and they will stay together. But I thought you should know." She continues. "Fuck." I mumble. I hug her tighter with frustration. "Karkat your hurting me." She chokes out.

I release her. "Sorry." I say. "It's alright." She replies. I scratch the back of my head, unsure of what to do next. I hear a whimper and turn around to the closed door.

"I'd better go. I have a feeling your in luck." Kanaya says and leaves. Before the door closes behind her I look down both sides of the hall. Probably near Sollux's room giving the context from before.

I start walking down the hall until I get knocked to the ground by a crying Nepeta.

"Nepeta? What happened?" I ask. She sits back, now on my stomach.

She stutters a bit then gives up on talking.

It's been a few hours since I saw her last, so clearly this has nothing to do with me.

Sollux is a dead troll... That fuckass.

I help her up and lead her to my room, holding her hand to guide her.

I close the door behind us and I turn back to her, intending to pull my movie chair over for her to sit in.

But before I can move an inch she hugs me. Not exactly a hug. I mean. Ugh.

She is pressed up against me, arms pulled in and fists grabbing the front of my shirt. Her face pressed into my shoulder as she sobs. I stumble back a bit and fall into the wall. We slide down until I'm sitting and she is on her currently weak knees. Not changing her position at all.

I hug her and wait for the sobs to die down a bit.

She starts to calm down the tears by breathing heavily. I know they aren't going away but she is trying and she isn't loudly sobbing anymore. "What happened?" I ask calmly. The calmer I am, the easier it will be to talk to her. "Aradia. Sollux. *Hic* she asked if he still loved her..." She says before another sobbing session starts. Not as bad as before but still.

Poor Nepeta. I feel so horrible, putting all kinds of shit about my feelings in her head before finding out about something like that. She has cried enough for one day! I mean, fuck!

I hold her tighter. "Screw him." I mumble. Even I can hear the anger in my voice.

She pushes me back enough that we can see each others faces. Well, that's what she intended but I let my head hang, letting my face be covered with my hair.

"If he can't see what he is missing then fuck him. You don't need that bull shit in your li-" I get it now.

This is why she started seeing him in the first place! Fuck I'm stupid.

"Karkitty..?" She asks. I smile a painful smile and lift my head even though my bangs are still flopping over my eyes a bit. Stupid fucking tears are coming. "I'm the dumbest shit head in the world." I chuckle. A few tears stream down my face. I lean back my bang the back of my head on the wall. "Karkitty." she says. I continue the banging, "Fuck." I say and stop banging.

My head now as far tilted back as it can be, resting on the wall. My bangs already fell off of my eyes most of the way. "Fucking hell Nep. Just go ahead and hit me or something. I know you must want to. I would. I treated you like you were completely unwanted, and then when you move on and be happy I bounce back and change my god damn mind or some confusing shit. And I only now understand why the hell you moved on in the fucking first place. So just go ahead. I wont fight back, just hit me already. I would feel better if-" The chuckles mix in with soft crying, I turn my head to the side, leaving hanging back though. "Karkat!" She yells to cut me off. My eyes open probably as wide as they can be, it feels like it least since they were drooping this whole time.

I turn my head back and look at her, no longer letting it hang.

"Stop bashing yourself. It worries me. I can't stand to see you upset." She says. I take in a small relaxed breath and with my eyes closed, I hug her again. A much shorter hug. "I'm sorry." I say into her ear before letting go.

She keeps her grip on my shirt and pulls me into a kiss. As our lips meet I feel all of the tension and angst disappear Like this is all I need. And you know what, I think it really is.

**Auther's note!:**

**I am so sorry this took so long! I got side tracked with a story I will be uploading after I finish Don't say you love me but it is very long so I will take my time with each chapter.**

**That's why it took so long to do this one actually, I was like, in the zone *does funny hand motion thing***


End file.
